It Feels Good(to be on the road again)
by colormemotional
Summary: The guys are on an impromptu road trip to the next state and can't get along. Modern AU. Jeffmads, Lams, Lafayette/Hercules. Everyone is gay and angry. Aaron is done with everyone's shit.
1. fucked like a turkey on thanksgiving

**Hello, here's my trash to add to the fandom. I will probably continue this sometime before the year ends.**

They were taking a road trip.

More like, Washington had pushed them in a van with only the lamest snacks and a map older than himself and told them to drive to the next state over or stop fighting that minute.

It was one of those big vans that could fit seven people in total. You know, the white ones that look like a pedophile could be driving them. It had the name of George's extermination company of the side and probably the worst breaks in the world.

Instead of a pedophile, a man with his dark hair slicked back and tied in a ponytail of sorts, otherwise known as Alexander Hamilton, sat in the driver's seat. He was red in the face from anger and grumbling about something under his breath as he started up the car.

"Are you guys even sure if Alex should be driving, he could purposely wreck us," a probably-taller-than-Alex man with a sweater vest on asked from the middle seat.

"Do _you_ want to drive then, Aaron?" A French accent, clearly annoyed, says from behind the sweater vest wearing man. Aaron looks behind at him and scowls.

"You know I can't drive a stick." With than he promptly pushes in his earbuds and finds a song on his phone to drown out the sound of everyone.

Alex rolls his eyes and pulls into the road a little faster than he should have, hands white knuckling the steering wheel out of anger. Across from him, a man with a face full of freckles and hair looking more fabulous than my future slides his feet upon the dash and leans back his seat. The man seated behind him kicks the back in return, which makes the other yell at him. Then, they are yelling at each other, freckles and a giant fro of hair.

The man next to the fro is short but sturdy, pushing them apart with jacket clad arms.

"Thomas! Stop fighting with John for one second, for goodness' sake!" The fro of hair, presumably Thomas, stops and sits down at the call. John gives him a death glare and faces forward again.

So it goes on, Alex's pent up anger slowly dying down, John's feet still up on the dash, Aaron's earbuds in with Thomas and the short man sitting next to him, French Accent in the back with a character for which I have not given a part yet sitting next to him.

They drive in silence until French Accent reaches in front of him and pokes Thomas on the shoulder, making the man flinch and look back.

"What is it, _Gilly_ ," Gilly flicks Thomas on the nose.

"Don't call me Gilly or I'll start calling you Tommy again."

"What's wrong with that? I call him Tommy sometimes," the short man butts in.

"That's different, you're my boyfriend, he's my spoiled cousin." Thomas presses a kiss to Short Man's head as he says this and goes back to glaring at Gilly.

"What do you want then, _Marie_?"

"I could kill you right fucking now, Thomas Jefferson, it would be like flipping a switch." A large man with a bandana wrapped around his head pats Marie on the shoulder to remind him that right now would not be the optimum time to do it.

Marie addresses him as Herc and lets himself be cuddled by the large man as to calm down.

All the while, Aaron is happily singing along to some emo music through his earbuds on full volume. Alex decides that even if his singing voice is pretty good he doesn't want to hear it and looks through the radio stations. He swerves after not playing attention to the road for awhile and scares everyone except John shitless.

Short Man coughs and peers over at John, "why didn't that scare you?" John slides on a pair of round sunglasses as to make himself look more badass than he feels and replies, "I live with Alex, and he's the one that drives us to work every morning. He's the certified Worst Driver of the Year™."

Short Man only responds with a 'we're all fucked' and a loud coughing fit.


	2. peggy isn't as OG as you thought

**hullo people, here's that update I promised. if you haven't figured it out or were confused:**

 **•Thomas and Lafayette are cousins in this one**

 **•James is short**

 **•George runs an extermination business(and all the guys work for him)**

 **•also, Peggy is agender in this story, they're engaged to Maria**

 **thanks for all of your lovely feedback! it did motivate me a lot!**

Alex was driving fairly well, considering the horrible breaks and the crazy amount tickets he had for his equally as horrible driving. They had all decided it was because he didn't want to wreck George's van.

Thomas was patting his boyfriend's back as he figuratively coughed his lung out saying things like, "It's okay Jemmy," and, "this isn't the worst coughing fit you've had don't cry."

Aaron and Marie were yelling at each other because Aaron believed Marie had cheated in their game of pool.

"You can't cheat on a digital game on your phone!"

"Yes you can, you French bastard, Peggy does it all the time!"

'Herc' was in the middle of trying to push them away from each other when John nearly flew off of his seat.

"That's it! I have an idea, dick heads, listen up!"

Alex put a hand on John's arm to steady him and asked what it was. James had momentarily stopped coughing. Aaron and Marie had stopped bickering. 'Herc' had refrained from trying to calm them down. The van spilled with anticipation.

"Let's just ask Peggy if we can crash at their place for a couple days. They'd totally help us out." John had taken out his phone as he said this, ready to pull up the contact.

Alex honked his horn at a car in front of him that in his opinion was moving to slow.

"John, do you really think they'd want

seven guys hanging around their place for two days?" John shrugged, looking to everyone else for feedback.

Marie, or maybe I should just stick to Gilbert for the rest of this story, nodded along to John's idea.

"They're really chill with most things."

"We could at least try," Hercules agreed. The majority of the van went along with the idea also, all except Alex, who was looking more worried now that no one was on his side.

"John, a road trip isn't that bad-"

John already had the phone to his ear. He shot Alex a playful glare and waited patiently for Peggy to pick up, which happened on the third ring.

"Yo, Peggster, the real OG, buddy, pa-"

"Gwash told me." Peggy sounded

annoyed, sounds of Maria asking who it was in the background. John mouthed a 'fuck' and slid down in his seat.

"Come on, please?" He tried.

"John, I taught him how to track the van. He'll know even if I let you." This time the 'fuck' was audible.

"Sorry. Send pictures once you get to Pennsylvania!"

"Yeah, yeah. Tell the fiancé I said hi." He shoved the phone in his pocket once they hung up and looked at the horizon, the sun setting and creating swirling pigments of color through the sky. There was no way getting out of this. Eliza and Angelica probably knew too.

"So, what'd they say?" Alex looked worried for him more that he was for the situation as he braked harder than he should of and had the others clutching their seat belts like their life depended on it.

"They know. The girls know too. If this is George's way of therapy, he should stick to his day job." Everyone in the van let out a sigh of frustration. Alex looked relieved, but wasn't happy either.

"We don't even fight that much. Okay, maybe we scared two or three of his customers off because of our arguing. Maybe a customer was sent to the hospital because of it. Maybe we got fire ants in one lady's pie because of it. Maybe, but it's not like we cause a big problem," Thomas explained angrily.

Aaron hit him on the side of the head, "Thomas, that is causing a big problem. We should use this time to reflect on our actions and pay our apologies to George when we get back." Then everyone laughed, especially the one that said it, Gilbert doubling over, James practically wheezing, Alex weeping, Hercules sounding like a bomb going off.

The figuratively drove into the sunset, laughing and all actually getting along for one moment of their lives.


	3. you got a lil someone on the side, burr

**Merry Christmas! here's a chapter about burr bein sneaky and a no kissing law being passed.**

 **it's not that humorous, I apologize.**

Alex had parked them in a lot next to a gas station an hour or so ago so they could all get some sleep in. Of course, that meant everyone except Alex, who had to be coaxed by John to even relax. The man never seemed to sleep.

Now, John was curled up against the worn leather covering of the seat with his eyes heavy and his hand in his boyfriend's, trying his best to get the stubborn man to sleep before he himself passed out.

The rest of the van was quiet also, everyone having passed out not soon after they parked. Outside, stars twinkled in the dark sky above them.

There was the sound of the van door being slid open, then the sound of feet hitting the ground and the door being closed again. John blinked his eyes open slowly, he wondered when he had fallen asleep and who had just walked out of the van.

Through the darkness, he saw Alex actually sleeping in the drivers seat beside him. Uncomfortable, but asleep. Behind him, Thomas practically had James in his lap from how hard he sleep-cuddled him. John looked next to them, where Aaron should be, and saw an empty seat.

John sat up quickly and pushed open his door as quiet as possible. He felt the humid summer night air rush in, along with a hushed voice. He peered over the van to see Aaron standing near the corner store the gas station had and speaking into his phone.

"-are you alright?"

"..."

"Yes, I'm sorry I took off without telling you. I'll be back in a couple days."

"..."

J"I-I love you too, Theo."

Aaron looked at his phone until the person on the other end hung up, eyes fixed on the bright screen that contrasted with the night. John saw a small smile form on his face before he clicked the screen off and started walking back to the car. John quickly shut his door when Aaron opened his, as if to block the loud sound. He curled back up, facing away from the other man and pretended to have been asleep.

Aaron got in swiftly and shut his door, as quiet as he could so he wouldn't wake the other passengers. John heard him sigh.

Oh boy, did he have the dirt he could throw on Aaron now.

The next day, everyone was awakened bright and early by one of James' wonderful coughing fits.

"What the fuck dude, are you trying to cough up your heart or something?" Hercules was bent over the seat, watching as James coughed violently into a tissue.

Thomas glared at the bandana wearing man. He was always extra bitchy when James was sick. Which was all the time.

"I'm sorry that not everyone is able to surpass any sickness like you, O great Hercules," sarcasm just overflowed in Thomas' voice. Hercules rolled his eyes and chose to ignore him, turning to Gilbert, who shared to the back seat with him.

Gilbert was rubbing his eyes and just waking up, for he had always been a deep sleeper. Hercules rested a hand on his shoulder and leaned over to kiss his forehead when a loud whistle made both of them jump apart.

Hercules looked over to see Alexander was the owner of the whistle. The dark haired man had gotten everyone's attention.

"No kissing in or outside of the van, none of you, the whole trip!" John smirked next to Alex.

"That means none of us, not even Alex and I."

Aaron chuckled, "maybe now I'll be able to breathe. I can barely stand watching all of you be all up close and personal all the time." John remembered last night, wondering if he should bring up the phone call. He decided against it. There would be a better time.


End file.
